FRIENDSHIP
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Inilah kisah di antara seorang gadis pendiam dengan gadis hiperaktif. Manis dan pahit dijalani bersama. Itulah yang namanya persahabatan (summary gaje) Mind to RnR?


**FRIENDSHIP**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belongs to Koge Donbo**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Character: Karasuma Rika; Hanazono Karin; Yii Miyon; Kazune Kujyou; Shingen Tsutsumi; Jin Kuga; Kujyou Kazusa; Ami; Kujyou Himeka**

**Pairing: Shingen X Rika (?); Kazune X Karin (?); Jin X Karin (?); Jin X Rika (?); Jin X Kazusa (?); Kazune X Himeka; Shingen X Miyon (yang jelas saya ga tau bakal jadi apa pairing dari fiksi aneh milik saya ini.. :3 maaf) **

**Warning:**

**OC; OOC; gaje; aneh; abal2an; fluffy; miss-typo; penggantian marga; e te ce (?). **

**Summary: **

**Inilah kisah di antara seorang gadis pendiam dengan gadis hiperaktif. Manis dan pahit dijalani bersama. Itulah yang namanya persahabatan (summary gaje) Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out, minna-san^^**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menatap lekat ke arah langit. Mata soft purple miliknya melihat beberapa ekor burung yang tengah terbang - entah dimana. Ia tak perlu memikirkan hal itu, bukan?

"Rika-chan!" Terdengar seruan dari sosok gadis bersurai brunette yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, ia? Kenapa, Karin-chan?" Tanya gadis itu heran. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah melihat gadis itu tersenyum sumringah seperti ini. "Kau bertemu Kazune-senpai lagi, ya?" Tebak gadis yang dipanggil Rika itu heran.

Perlahan, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Aishh.. Dia itu ganteng banget, lho! Apalagi kalau pakai jaket hitam itu, aahhh. Aku jadi semakin cinta!" Seru gadis itu dengan semangat yang sangat tinggi.

Gadis yang menjadi audience dadakan itu mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Ya ampun. Apa sih yang dipikirkan darinya? Pikir Rika.

"Nee, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shingen-kun?" Tanya gadis itu polos yang sukses membuat Rika merona seketika.

"U-urusai! Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan si baka itu!" Seru gadis itu. Ya, dia memang tidak pernah (lagi) berhubungan dengan pemuda itu bukan?

"Ahahaha. Kau tahu, Shingen-kun tadi kirim salam lho. Bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Karin sambil memasang seringai menyebalkan -menurutnya-.

"..." Tak ada respon terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Manik soft purple miliknya hanya bisa menatap ke arah depan.

Sekelebat ingatan bermunculan di kepalanya. Saat dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda itu, saat dia duduk di dekatnya, dan ia masih mengingat bahwa pemuda itu menyukai orang lain, dan berpacaran dengan orang lain pula.

Dan sekarang, ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa sang pemuda tengah menyukai dirinya, dan menembak dirinya melalui sang sahabat. Ahh! Ini membuatnya frustasi! Dia gila atau apa, sih?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik tidak usah bahas dia." Ucap gadis bersurai softpurple itu sendu.

"Nee, kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika, heum? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Tanya gadis bersurai brunette itu sambil menatap softpurple sahabatnya.

"Aaa, tidak apa-apa, kok. Hehehe." Bohong! Gadis ini selalu berbohong. Kenapa ia tak jujur saja?

Mata softpurple itu menatap ke arah mata hari terbenam dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Nee, Rika-chan, menurutmu, aku cantik tidak?" Tanya gadis bersurai brunette di sampingnya dengan nada sendu.

"Siapa yang bilang kau jelek, heum? Tentu saja kau cantik." Jawab gadis bersurai brunette hitam itu singkat. Ya, memang begitu kan faktanya?

"Menurutmu, cantikkan aku atau Himeka-senpai?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada sendu.

Gadis bersurai brunette hitam itu tersenyum kecil. "Menurutku, kau lebih cantik daripada Himeka-senpai." Jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh ke gadis di sampingnya.

"Serius? Tapi, kenapa banyak sekali yang menyukai Himeka-senpai?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Karena sifatmu dan Himeka-senpai itu berbeda." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kenapa kau tak melupakan dia saja, Karin-chan?" Gumam Rika pelan, namun dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Karin.

"Kau tahu, Rika-chan. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Dia, dia yang buat aku seperti ini!" Ucap gadis itu.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya dengan gosip bahwa Kazune-senpai itu dijodohkan dengan Himeka-senpai!"

"Hahh.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan dia?" Gumamnya miris.

Rika hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Nasib gadis bersurai brunette ini tak jauh beda dengan nasibnya. Namun, apakah dirinya lebih beruntung?

Jujur saja, ia tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis di sampingnya ini. Masa seorang Shingen Tsutsumi bisa menyukai seorang Karasuma Rika? It's impossible!

"Nee, Rika-chan. Kau beruntung sekali, ya." Gumam gadis itu.

Kau tahu, Karin-chan. Aku bahkan pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Pikirnya.

Dimulai dari kelas 7 SMP, ia menyukai sosok sepupunya. Namun, perasaan itu tak terbalas.

Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan berusaha melupakan sosok sepupunya itu.

Setelah ia berhasil, ia menyukai sosok pemuda bersurai kucing yang bernama Jin Kuga. Ahh, pemuda itu selalu saja mengganggunya sejak kelas 8. Hingga akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Namun, pemuda itu tidak menyukai dirinya. Hahahaha.. Sudah 2 kali dia mengalami hal seperti ini.

Kemudian yang ketiga, ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda friendly pada siapa saja. Bahkan pada perempuan. Itulah Shingen Tsutsumi.

Pada awalnya, ia hanya tertarik pada pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Namun, ketika mereka berbicara, perasaan itu menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

Perasaan itu perlahan-lahan semakin besar. Ia tak dapat mengendalikannya lagi. Baginya, pemuda itu bagaikan zat adiktif yang membuat dirinya ketagihan untuk terus menerus memikirkannya.

Hahh.. Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada dirinya, dan juga sahabatnya?

Mata softpurple itu menatap sosok gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Sesekali, ia menghela nafas berat.

Tuhan, kenapa engkau memberikan cobaan yang seberat ini pada kami?

Perlahan, ia tersenyum tipis, sambil menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam.

"Karin-chan, kau ingat di saat SMP dulu?" Gumam gadis yang dipanggil Rika itu.

"Umh. Aku ingat waktu aku sering banget membuat keonaran di sekolah. Mengotori bangku Kenta-san, yang disaat kita masuk BK. Hahaha." Gadis itu terkekeh pelan mengingatnya.

"Yang kita bertengkar itu, kan? Hahaha. Aku bingung, kenapa kita bisa bersatu seperti ini." Gumam gadis bersurai brunette hitam itu disertai senyum kecil miliknya.

"Yap. Hahaha. Aku juga bingung. By the way, aku jadi teringat waktu kau kecelakaan itu. Kau ingat sewaktu ujian itu, kan? Aahh.. Kau melambung kayak bola. Dan aku ketakutan waktu itu, jujur saja." Ucapnya.

"Hahaha. Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Mata soft purple itu menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan lembut.

'Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

_**Kau tahu, kaulah orang yang paling mengerti diriku. **_

_**Kaulah orang yang bisa membuat es ini mencair. **_

_**Walaupun kita sering bertengkar, tapi hubungan kita semakin erat. **_

_**Maafkan aku, karena mengabaikanmu. **_

_**Maafkan aku, karena melecehkanmu. **_

_**Namun, aku sadar. Aku sadar kaulah orang yang paling mengerti diriku selama ini. **_

_**Satu hal yang ingin kuucapkan. Terima kasih, wahai sahabat.**_

A.N:

Yatta! Akhirnya Hana bisa buat FF bertemakan full of Friendship. XD

Demo, gomenne kalau hancur banget..

Sebenarnya ini FF slice of life milik Hana yang lain, selain FF terima kasih dan selamat tinggal yang ada di fandom Naruto. Bisa jadi FF ini adalah kelanjutan dari FF itu.. XD

Demo, suasana yang ada di FF ini Hana buat berdasarkan imajinasi Hana sendiri. XD tapi yang isinya itu memang benar2 adanya.. XD seperti dia pernah bertanya apakah dia lebih cantik daripada Himeka, dan tentang kecelakaan itu, memang benar.. XD

Sebenarnya, Hana pengen buat diri Hana di dalam diri Karin, tapi Hana rasa gak cocok karena sifat Karin itu lebih ke sahabat Hana. Kemudian, kalau sifat Rika menurut Hana agak cocok dengan sifat Hana yang agak kalem, dll. XD #grbangetlunak-"

Hehehe.. XD demo, arigato gozaimasu yang udah baca dan Review FF Hana sebelum-sebelumnya.. XD

Yosh! Akhir kata!

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
